1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for generating an acknowledgement (ACK) frame in a wireless network environment, including a Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) and other types of wireless networks.
2. Description of Related Art
WPAN is a short distance area wireless network centered around an individual person's workspace. In the WPAN, devices in a piconet having a range of approximately 10 m communicate with each other using a time division multiple access (TDMA) method and form an ad-hoc network.
In order to provide the communication standard in the personal operating space, the IEEE 802.15 working group (WG) was formed. From among four task groups (TG) included in the IEEE 802.15 WG, the standardization of a High Rate (HR)-WPAN for high-speed data transmission has been completed.
In order to secure stable communication in such wireless network environment, an acknowledgment (ACK) frame is used. For example, when a transmitting device transmits a data frame to a receiving device and the receiving device receives the transmitted data frame, the receiving device transmits the ACK frame to the transmitting device.
In addition, when the data frame transmitted by the transmitting device is formed of a plurality of sub-frames, the receiving device transmits a block ACK frame with respect to each sub-frame to the transmitting device.